The present invention relates generally to wearable insulin dispensing devices.
In connection with injection of insulin for combating Type I and Type II Diabetes extremely important features are simplicity of operation, reliability, cost and flexibility, which all are related to the issue of compliance which particularly in the cases of relatively mild Type II diabetes is a problem with important consequences regarding the success rate in treating the patients.